Sparked
by Vezulow
Summary: Two of the Lynch brother are in love with Ross. After he is kidnapped they face problems from everyone. Maia is dead and Kelly is seeking revenge. Calum has a family, but's in love with Ross. Ratliff doesn't know how to tell Ross his secret. Watch them all come apart or fall together. Be "Sparked" and find out what happens.
1. Riker Sparks

**New one shot for you guys. Hope you enjoy. And please read some of my other stories and leave a little feedback. Don't follow the story or me and don't review. I think that's just a little lazy. It tells me what you thought of the story, and when you don't I think you didn't like it which doesn't get you updates, so review. **

**Thank you 0809m for the lovely reviews on Miami Happening**

**Thank you to anon for the review on Degrassi Desires**

**Thank you to If, teenmoon, and gebger for the reviews of Lovers of Teen wolf **

**Updates are coming soon you guys. **

**I got the idea of all this from one of my all time favorite fanfic writers - XFeelXTheXLoveX (she's amazing with the Austin and Ally stories as well as the R5 stories) go check her out you guys.)**

**Disclaimer: the regular applies. You all know what the regular is. I am not about to type out every word of that. If you don't like it don't read. Read the summary for what it's about. **

**I guess I've talked enough enjoy! lol**

* * *

Riker Anthony Lynch had a big secret. A secret that could ruin his life as well as his brother's. Riker was in love with his younger brother Ross Shor Lynch. Of course, Riker loved his brother, but it would look wrong for a twenty-one year old adult to be drawn to a seventeen year old and his little brother at that. Riker wanted to have fun with his younger brother and he wanted Ross to know.

The sun shined through Riker's window as the eldest of the Lynch clan awoke. He smiled when he directed his attention to the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. Seven A.M. the clock read. Riker turned the covers over his body up and began to make his way into the bathroom that he and Ross shared.

Riker stepped into the mirror and looked at his body. I looked as his blonde locks fell from his head in a mess and how his face was in dire need of a shave. He smiled before taking a look down onto his stomach. He could traces of his brown haired treasure trial. Riker wanted nothing more but to have his younger brother kissing his way down it and into his crotch.

Riker pulled away from the mirror before coming face to face with the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the room. Riker, standing above the clothing, could smell the stench of his younger brother and it was driving him crazy. He wanted so badly to have him but he couldn't; it would be incest, and it would be wrong, but Riker didn't care.

On the other side of the bathroom, Ross groaned loudly as his alarm clock stuck seven fifteen A.M. Ross had to awake early every morning and get down to the Austin and Ally studio. He wanted nothing more than to stay asleep a little while longer, but he knew without him, the show couldn't happen, so he slowly stood from his bed and made his way into the bathroom.

Ross stood at the entrance to the bathroom he shared with his older brother, Riker. He turned the knob and stepped into the room and almost screamed at the sight in front of him. Inside the shower was Riker with his wrapped around his cock and moaning Ross's name. Ross didn't know what to say or do. He simply closed the door and walked back into his room so Riker could finish whatever it was he doing.

Ross couldn't help but to get a little turned on at the fact that his older brother was attracted to him. Ross was a pretty loveable guy and he could see why Riker was into him. Ross laid back into his bed and listened for the door of the bathroom to close on Riker's side before he went back into the bathroom.

The seventeen year old stood and listened closely to make sure that his older brother was out of the room before he once again stepped into the bathroom. Ross stepped in front of the mirror and began to strip his body of all the clothing he was wearing. Ross quickly stripped and took his body into his sight. Ross was proud of his body, and he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Ross smiled when he took a look at the beginning of his treasure trail that led to his five inch soft cut cock.

Riker, on the other side of his door was secretly looking at his brother. This wasn't the first time he'd done this. Riker would sit in his room and wait for Ross to get in the shower before walking into the bathroom to take a piss, which is what he told Ross, when in fact he was checking his brother out.

Ross pulled on his cock a little before stepping into the shower. Ross adjusted the water temperature and allowed his body to grow comfortable to the water. Ross quickly began to watch his body. Grabbing a towel of the small rack that was inside the tub and applying his body watch to it, Ross covered his body with the suds. Ross scrubbed his body softly.

Riker, still behind the door thought that this would be an excellent time to catch a look at his brother. The older of the two walked into the bathroom and turned the corner and caught his brother's arse in his visions.

Ross began to turn the water of the shower off and pulled back the curtain. The younger boy once again almost screamed aloud.

"Riker, what are you doing in here," Ross asked?

Riker looked into to space before realizing that Ross was talking to him.

"I had to take a piss, and I forgot my brush," the boy said.

Ross nodded his head before stepping out of the shower, giving Riker a full view of his body. Riker caught himself becoming hard again and had to quickly grab his things before Ross saw. Riker stepped back into his room and closed the only door that separated him from Ross and began to lay on his bed.

Riker wrapped his hand around his eight inch cock that was bulging from the tight underwear he decided to wear. Riker gripped the cock through the fabric and began to drive his hand up and down it. Riker let out a small moan before pulling the boxer briefs down and taking a good look at his cock.

Ross, pulling out of the bathroom, made his way back into his room and began to get dressed. He slipped into a pair of dark grey jeans and decided to wear a simple white t-shirt before slipping into a pair of baby blue kicks. Ross grabbed his phone and his car keys and began his way to the set.

Riker, with his hand sliding up and down his cock, was moaning softly. He was in pure ecstasy and there was no one bringing him down, except Ross. Riker gripped his cock with everything he had and released all over himself and his bed. Riker moaned softly as he released and soon was dressed once again.

Riker came down the stairs into the living room where he saw his mom and his younger sister. He smiled to them both before making his way into the kitchen. He made it into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Riker drank his orange juice and slowly made his way back into Ross's room.

Riker was protective over all of his siblings, but protected Ross more for obvious reasons. Riker stepped into Ross's room and could quickly smell his younger brother's scent. Riker walked over to Ross's desk and took a seat in the chair in front of it. Riker saw that Ross's laptop was there and that it wouldn't hurt to see what Ross was up to.

Down at the Austin & Ally set, Ross was sat in his dressing room with his long time buddy, Callum; Callum Worthy that is. Ross loved Callum, and he wanted to be Callum for forever. No one knew it, but the two were dating. They didn't want anyone to know due to the fact that Callum could get in serious trouble.

Ross smiled into the brown orbs of his lover before placing a single kiss to his lips and making his way to the set, with Callum following behind him.

Riker was taken aback by the images he saw in front of him. He could feel himself slowly getting hard as he watched the images slide across the screen. It was when the slideshow stopped on a video that he clicked play. Riker watched in utter shock as Callum Worthy plowed his younger brother. Riker watched and listened as Ross screamed his lover's name. Riker could feel nothing but hate and jealousy course through his veins.

Riker closed the computer and walked back into his room. He grabbed his keys and made his way to his car.

"Callum is going to pay," Riker whispered as he began to drive off to the Austin & Ally set.

"Cut!" the director screamed.

He looked around the room and saw that everyone was sweating and tired from all the work. He looked towards his assistant before allowing everyone to take a break. Ross and Callum quickly made their way back to Ross's dressing room where once inside they began to kiss. Callum grabbed Ross and began to kiss his body. Ross leaned in and allowed Callum to kiss him. Ross wrapped his hands around his lover's waist before kissing the older of the two right on the lips.

That single kiss triggered a make out session. Callum gripped the back of Ross's head and began to quickly devour his lips. Ross moaned out quietly. Callum wrapped his hands around Ross and picked the younger boy up and began to grind against his entrance. The two would have continued if Ross didn't hear his name begin called on the set.

Riker made his way into the studio. He knew where everything was and how to get there. His first stop was Ross's dressing room. Riker stopped outside of the room, and smiled after he twisted the knob. Standing inside the room was Callum. Riker walked into the room and grabbed Callum by the shirt.

"Come with me," he said in a devilish voice.

Callum, taking a look at the boy's body decided not to fight and followed Riker to his car. Both boys got into the car before driving back to the Lynch house. Riker was silent the whole ride back. He had plans that were going to either end Callum's relationship with his younger brother or plans that were going to spark a new relationship between him and Callum.

Riker pulled into the driveway of the house and smiled when he realized that everyone was gone. He watched as Callum got of the car and led the way to Ross's room.

Riker opened the door and let Callum follow through first before he entered behind him. Riker made his way to the computer and let the video play. Callum watched and felt himself become hard after watching the video.

"Explain!" Riker screamed at Callum.

Callum smiled at the younger boy and grabbed hold to the aching boner that was growing inside of his pants. Riker moaned softly as Callum gripped his cock. Callum heard the moan and slowly began to push himself onto the boy. Callum leaned into Riker and began to kiss his lips. Riker didn't hesitate to allow the boy to kiss him; Riker being Riker, gripped the boy's arse and began to cup it as their cocks touched.

Both boys let out moans of ecstasy that filled the room. Riker pulled from Callum before unzipping and pulling down his pants. Callum watched in amazement as Riker pulled away his clothing. He dropped to his knees and began to take the cloth covered cock into his mouth.

Riker moaned as Callum let his tongue fall over the head. Callum gripped the cock with his teeth and let them graze across the skin. Riker moaned loudly before digging into the boxer briefs and fishing out his eight inch cock. Callum sat there in amazement as he took sight of the cock that in front of him.

He took the head into his mouth and let the taste of pre cum burst across his taste buds. He pulled the cock from his mouth and licked it from tip to base. Riker moaned as he felt the warmth of Callum's mouth wrap around his cock. Riker closed his eyes and began to see Ross instead of Callum.

Riker gripped Callum's head and began to thrust into the warm heat. Riker couldn't help it. He loved the feeling of someone's wet mouth wrapped around his cock and would love the feeling of releasing even better. Riker released Callum's head and grabbed his body before making their way to Ross's closet.

Both boys smiled before Riker gripped his cock and began to jerk it furiously. Callum, not wanting to be left out, pulled his seven inch uncut cock from his pants and began to wank beside his new found lover. Riker leaned over and took Callum's cock into his hands as Callum did to him.

Both boys gripped each other's cocks firmly and jerked. There was no going back when this was over, and there was no repeating these actions when it was over. Riker leaned down and picked up one of Ross's Converse and began to sniff the shoe.

It eventually ended up in his mouth, muffling the screams and moans as he released all over Ross's clothing. Callum was soon to follow. Riker gripped his foreskin and began to pull it over his cock head and once Riker did it one last time Callum released as well.

Both boys moaned loudly as their loads had been bust. Neither of them wanted to leave, but they knew they had to. Callum dropped to his knees and licked the cum from Riker's cock before getting dressed and running out of the Lynch house.

Riker smiled before pulling his clothes up and making his way to the living room.

Hours later, Ross found himself walking through the door of his home. He walked in to find his older brother knocked out on the couch. He quickly ran to his room and screamed when he stepped into his closet. That scream awoke Riker, who could do nothing but smile.

He and Callum had sparked Ross's closet and they both loved it. Riker closed his eyes before gripping his soft cock and giving it a hard squeeze.

"Something tells me that won't be the only sparking I'll be doing tonight," thought Riker with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review. Sorry for the cliff hanger ending, but I needed something different from the usual happy ending. Yeah, it says "Something tells me that won't be the only sparking I'll be doing tonight," thought Riker with a grin on his face ,but I hate to tell you that this is the first and last of this unless I get a good bit of reviews. Thanks you guys and REVIEW THIS STORY!**


	2. Ross - Mad? Leaving?

**No Talking today other than ****_REVIEW THE FUCKING STORY!_**

**Sorry I lied c:**

**I am looking for a cover image for this story, if you want to take part in it private message me your image, or image link. The winner will be allowed to do all my cover images from now on out and their art will be displayed on my stories. **

**Recap**

Hours later, Ross found himself walking through the door of his home. He walked in to find his older brother knocked out on the couch. He quickly ran to his room and screamed when he stepped into his closet. That scream awoke Riker, who could do nothing but smile.

He and Callum had sparked Ross's closet and they both loved it. Riker closed his eyes before gripping his soft cock and giving it a hard squeeze.

"Something tells me that won't be the only sparking I'll be doing tonight," thought Riker with a grin on his face.

**Now**

Ross stood inside his closet in utter shock. The only thing he saw was a white substance covering pretty much everything in his closet. All his clothing was ruined and his shoes were thrown about the room. Ross was angry and someone was going to pay.

Ross pulled out of his closet and made his way back to desk. He immediately noticed that his laptop wasn't where he last left it. Ross began to panic. He turned slightly and on his bed, he found the computer. He grabbed it before quickly opening it and feeling his entire life shatter.

On screen was the video of him and Callum having 'fun'. Ross had always thought he hid the file well enough inside of his computer to the point where no one would find it. He closed the computer and made his way back down the stairs.

Riker was grinning. He knew that Ross had opened his closet and saw all the cum that covered everything that he owned. Riker could do nothing but think about the happening that had occurred hours before. He and Callum, had jerked each other off, and Riker loved it.

Ross walked down the stairs and quickly noticed the smile on Riker's face. Ross knew he had something to do with his closet, so he began to make small talk about it.

"Riker, why is there cum everywhere in my closet," asked Ross?

Riker could do nothing but smile and look at his younger brother.

"Why are you and Callum having sex," asked Riker?

Ross could do nothing but feel his anger boil.

"How the fuck could you go through my damn computer, Riker," Ross asked?

Riker turned his head at his younger brother and slapped him across the back of the head.

"You don't use that language with me!" screamed Riker.

Ross looked at his older brother.

"Riker, how the fuck could you do this to me," asked Ross?

"I'm your older brother, and I can do whatever it takes to protect you," replied Riker.

Ross stood in silence. He looked at his older brother with a death glare. He wanted nothing more to do with Riker; Ross wanted to shoot his older brother.

"I hate you; I wish you would just die!" screamed Ross, before running back into his room.

Riker sat in utter silence. He was shocked that his baby brother could tell him something like that. Riker loved Ross with all his heat and a little more. It pained him to see his brother hurt and the fact that he caused it only made it worst.

Riker sat in silence as small tears began to well in his eyes. This is not the reaction that he expected would happen. He thought that his brother would take it lightly, but the plan didn't go as planned.

Ross sat inside his room. He ran upstairs and locked the door to his room. He wanted nothing to with his older brother. He just wanted him to leave and never come back. Ross grabbed his laptop and typed out a note to his family. Ross was leaving, and it was all Riker's fault.

* * *

**I am looking for a cover image for this story, if you want to take part in it private message me your image, or image link. The winner will be allowed to do all my cover images from now on out and their art will be displayed on my stories. **

**Review for more! That's all I have to say!**


	3. Ross, The Lynchs, & The Letter

**The cover art contest is still going on. I need a picture for this story. Make your picture mine. c: Warning: Drama will unfold. **

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Riker was shocked. He never meant to hurt Ross. He was just scared to tell his younger brother how he truly loved him. Riker wanted Ross to know, but worried about what he would say. Riker was pretty much the face of R5, so how does it look to be in love with your younger brother.

Riker felt his heart being ripped from his chest as the words Ross said echoed in his mind.

"I hate you; I wish you would just die!"

"Riker, how the fuck could you do this to me,"

Riker felt as if he would die for what he did to his brother. The blonde haired boy was about to go and check on Ross when he was interrupted by the front door opening.

Through the door walked the rest of the Lynch family and R5. Ryland was the first into the house. He looked as if he let out a sigh of relief as he walked through the door. The boy was wearing his usual dark blue stripped shirt with a pair of dark jeans and red converse with a few bracelets on.

Rydell was next. Riker loved Rydell. She was his only sister and he would do anything for her. She too, came through the door letting a sigh of relief. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a dark vest, with a pair of pink tights and a purple and blue tutu.

Rocky and Ratliff were next. The two almost ran into each other as they both crowed through the door. They were the first to laugh coming through the door. Rocky was dressed in a black shirt with white streaks and a jean vest with a pair of black jeans and his green and black converse.

Ratliff was wearing an orange shirt with a pair of red jeans with a pair of white converse with a few R5 bracelets and the necklace.

The last people to enter the house were Stormie and Mark Lynch, the parents of the Lynch household and Ratliff's pseudo parents. They truly loved him like he was their son.

As the couple made their way into the house Stormie walked behind Rocky and slapped him on the head.

"The next time you do that, you will get hurt," she says.

Riker is still sitting in the living room. He is staring at the people he calls his family. He bursts out laughing and almost falls to the floor. The returning family walks into living room and look at the oldest of the Lynch clan with serious faces.

Once Riker's laughter has died down the family soon realizes that Ross isn't in the room.

Ross? The one person Riker was thinking about. He kind of missed his brother. Ross would always come around and have them all laughing, and that's what he missed.

"Hey Riker, where's the other blonde," Ryland asked?

"Oh, he's up in his room," Riker replied, the worry apparent.

Ryland stood before rushing up the stairs. He hadn't seen his brother in two days and he somewhat missed his older brother. Nobody knew it, but Ryland was in love with Ross as well.

Ryland walked into Ross's room and what he saw almost killed him. Inside the room there was clothing everywhere, shoes strewn about but no sign of Ross. Ryland walked over to Ross's drawers and searched them. When he looked into one, what he saw shocked him.

Almost all of Ross's drawers were empty. Ryland then immediately ran to Ross's closet and noticed the mess before looking in the corner. Ross's suitcase was gone, as well as, his car keys. Ryland felt his heart die when he looked onto the bed and saw the letter.

_Hey you guys, _

_If you're reading this you're most likely on the verge of crying. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am leaving. Riker has drove me past my limit and I can't take it anymore. I'll be okay, so there's no use in trying to find me. I am leaving and I don't know when I may return. _

Ryland was shaking as he read the letter, but what he read next made the youngest Lynch break down crying even more.

_Hey Ry, _

_I want you to know that I know about everything you said about me. I want you to know that you're an awesome little brother that I wouldn't replace for anything in the world. I overheard you telling Rocky about it and I want you to know I love you too. You are awesome and I will always remember you. _

Ryland fell to the ground before grabbing the laptop and running back downstairs.

Everyone was in shock. Ryland's face was covered in tears and he was making even more. Stormie looked at her youngest and started to ask what was wrong when she was interrupted by Ryland.

Ryland directed his attention to Riker before yelling.

"You drove him away" ,Ryland yelled, "you drove away my brother!"

The occupants of the Lynch home were staring at Ryland with a worry. They had no idea what was going on until Ryland handed the laptop over. Mark took the computer from Ryland and they all began to read the message Ross left.

_Hey you guys, _

_If you're reading this you're most likely on the verge of crying. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am leaving. Riker has drove me past my limit and I can't take it anymore. I'll be okay, so there's no use in trying to find me. I am leaving and I don't know when I may return. _

Ryland was shaking as he read the letter, but what he read next made the youngest Lynch break down crying even more.

_Hey Ry, _

_I want you to know that I know about everything you said about me. I want you to know that you're an awesome little brother that I wouldn't replace for anything in the world. I overheard you telling Rocky about it and I want you to know I love you too. You are awesome and I will always remember you. _

_Rydell, _

_You're an amazing sister, you're the best I could ask for. Even though you are rough with my hair, I still love you. I hope I'll see you sometime, but if I don't I want you to know that I love you. I love you no matter what, and I'll always love you. _

_Rocky, _

_I really don't know what to say. I know you're the quiet one. The one that will hold the family together. Please, please, hold them together. I'm asking you to keep the family together and don't let anyone leave. I love you bro and I'll see you soon. _

_Ratliff, _

_I've really enjoyed the few years we have been together. I want you to know that you are like the brother I always wanted. You're the best and sickest on the drums and no matter if we're no related, I love you man. _

_Mom & Dad, _

_I want you to know that I love you both and that I'm not leaving because of something I've done. I'm leaving because I think it's time I took a break from certain members of the family. I love you both and you all and I ask that no matter what you read or hear next that you will love and care for the family as you've done before. I ask you not to push anyone away, because you may need them later. I love you and I always will. _

_And finally Riker, _

_Hey bro, I just wanted to let you know that all the things I said earlier, I didn't mean them and I really meant to tell about the video. I just wasn't sure how'd you would've handled it. I know you're not one to judge, but I've noticed the way you now look at me. I've figured it out and your secrets safe with me. I love you bro and I know we will see each other soon. _

_No matter what you've read I need you all to stick together no matter what. I love you all and I need this to stay between you. If anyone asks I've gone on a trip to Europe to refocus on my music. Later on you all will see why I've left and you all will understand. I love you all and I hope to see you all again soon. _

_Love, _

_Ross_

After reading the letter, the entire family sat in silence. No one knew who to blame. They didn't want to point fingers at anybody because Ross said not to. They were all shocked and didn't know what to do.

As Ryland leaned down and closed the computer screen the heard a car pulling off. Riker stood and walked to the window and watched his baby brother drive away. The oldest Lynch couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Sorry to end it like that, but you should get use to it. Review for more. In these next few chapter the drama will unfold. I can sense that you will want those, so review. Anyways bye! i'll see you on the next update. **


	4. The Truth

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. More chapters will be coming soon. I am still looking for an image for this story. If you want your picture on this story, private message me the image of the link. The winner will be allowed to do the art work for all my stories. **

**This chapter leads up to the drama, so everyone finds out, be warned!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!R EVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Riker felt the tears start to pour from his eyes. He caused his brother to leave. Riker couldn't help but feel a sense of responsibility. He drove his brother away and he didn't know when he was coming or if he would come back at all.

The other occupants of the Lynch house were scared shitless. They had never saw their brother or son do anything like this. They were really worried. The entire family turned to the three most suspicious, Riker, Ryland, and Rocky. The three of them had a lot of explaining to do.

Mark turned to his three reaming boys as he, Rydel, Stormie, and Ratliff sat in silence. They all wanted an explanation and the only one they were going to get was going to come from the three of the four boys in the room.

Rocky could see the pain and tears on everyone's faces. He took it upon himself to tell the family the truth. He looked towards Ryland and the younger brother gave him a nod. The truth shall always prevail. Rocky stood in front of the family and began to talk.

"So, u-h-hhh", he started, "this all started a few weeks ago when Ryland came to me and told me he was in love with Ross. At that moment I couldn't help but to laugh. I thought that he was up to a joke, but when I turned to see the look on his face, I found that he was serious. Ryland Lynch, our little brother, is in love with Ross."

Ryland sat still as the tears rolled down his face. Ryland loved Ross with all his heart. He tried his best to speak, but the only thing he could do was stutter and cry. Rydel took her baby brother into her arms and held him tight. Nothing was going to harm him as long as he was with her.

Riker was the next to take a stand. He had prepared himself for this, but didn't expect to say something about it so soon. Riker felt the guilt spread throughout his body. He opened his mouth a little and it closed quickly before he finished what he started.

"I'm in love with Ross, also!" he screamed.

Riker almost collapsed as the words left his mouth. Everyone was sat with shock upon their faces. Ratliff felt anger boil in his stomach. He looked at Riker as if saying "so, what does that have to do with Ross leaving"

Riker looked at Ratliff. The younger teenager had the look of anger and jealously on his face. Riker knew that Ratliff, too, was in love with Ross.

Riker wiped away the tears that were coming down his face as he continued to tell his family what had happened earlier that day.

"Ross and I both did our regular routine this morning; we showered, breakfast, and he want to Austin & Ally. I went into Austin's room to try and find something to pleasure myself to, and I found his laptop. I opened it and on screen was a video of him and Callum. I was taken back from it, because I never though Ross to be gay or even bi. I closed the screen before going to the Austin & Ally set and made Callum come back home with me before he sucked me off and we jerked each other off in Ross's closet. We both love him and I'm so sorry I drove him away," Riker said through tears.

The occupants of the room could feel more and more tears pouring down their face. No one had anything to say.

Almost as if it was planned Callum burst through the door of the Lynch home. His face was covered in tears. Callum loved his younger co-star and wanted to protect and love him at all times. Rocky looked at Callum and he instantly knew what happened between him and Ross as well as his events with Riker.

Mark sat quietly on the couch. He didn't know what to say. Three of his sons just came out to him. He loved them all no matter what they were or who they chose to love, but he was just shocked. Mark had always had his assumptions about Ryland and Ross, but Riker, his first born, Mark was just taken back.

Everyone stood and climbed inside a hug. Mark hugged all his children. He loved each and every one of them. He would do whatever he had to do to protect his children, even if that meant going after the people that Ross loved.

Someone had to pay. Ross had to be found and the love of his brothers had to be solved. Mark and Rocky had their hands full, and they didn't know how they were going to handle it.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading. The drama will come out in these next few chapters. and just to let you know .. reread all the other chapters and see if you can expect what's coming. Certain words and phrases are hints. By you guys!**


	5. Ross - Found?

**short, I know. I just had to let you guys know what was going on with Ross before we get into the drama. Review for more chapters and the contest for the artwork is still on.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ross drove down the road outside of his house. He could feel the cold and wet tears running down his face. He loved his family, and he didn't wantto leave. Ross had to stop the car to let his sobbing out. He had just left his family because he was being blackmailed.

Ross stopped the car on the freeway. He pulled to the side of the street and let the tears pour. Ross had so much to live for in his home. He loved all of his brothers and his sister.

He didn't want to leave ,but if he didn't the bitch would reveal his secret to the entire R5 family and it would most likely be the end of R5 and Austin & Ally and everyone would look at him like he was some low life scum. Ross closed his eyes as he remembered what his brothers Rocky and Ryland last talked about.

Ross was standing outside the door to Rocky's room when he heard crying. He stood at the door and listened as Ryland poured his eyes out to Rocky.

Ryland: I love him

Rocky: Yeah bro, I love him too, I mean he's my brother I kind of have to

Ryland: *crying even more* I love my brother; not in a brotherly way, I want Ross to make me feel happy; I want him to love me the way he loves Laura and I don't know what people are going to think of me if I tell them

Rocky sat quietly before grabbing his youngest brother and pulling him into a hug. Rocky loved Ryland and wanted to protect him from everything that he was scared of. Rocky held Ryland and kept telling him that everything was okay.

Ross stood outside the door in shock. He never knew that Ryland felt that way for him. Ross though about Ryland and the closeness he had shown the last three weeks. It all clicked in Ross's mind when he remembered the one thing Ryland told him last. "We will always be together"

Ross smiled at the thought of his brother being in love with him. He loved his brother as well, but he would never act on the thoughts that traveled through his mind.

Ross then started to remember today's events. How Riker was in the shower jerking his cock and moaning his name. Ross never knew that Riker was gay and in love with him. Ross wasn't in love with his brother, yet his brothers were with him.

There was only two people that Ross wanted to be with, one of the being his best friend and costar Laura Marana, and the other being his next best friend and R5 band mate, Ratliff.

Ross knew he was bi the day he started middle school. He would always find himself staring at the guys in the locker room and would always get hard when the pulled back the towels that covered their lower halves. Ross loved Laura to death, but he was torn between Ratliff, and that was what Maia Mitchell would reveal to the world if Ross didn't do as he was told.

Ross pulled from his daydreams and cleared his face. He had to stay strong and make it appear as if this was the way he wanted it. Ross had a surprise for Maia, one that would shock her and the Lynch family.

Ross was going to break free of the spell Maia had put on him, and he was going to do it rather quickly. Ross wants to go home and home he will go.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**so that's the end to another one, review for more. the next chapter is about 1,500 - 2,000 words so if you want it I want 10 new reviews. Invite your friends to the story and get them into it. Thanks for reading and ****_REVIEW!_**


	6. No Hope

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the story!**

**Arlene - Thank you for that - Ross and Riker are something special **

**Rainbow Nerd - The story will continue - Don't even worry about it stopping for a while **

**RiKeRlOv3R - Yes, that's all that can be said **

**XFeelXTheXLoveX - Stay tuned and all will be revealed, and yes Everyone loves that little Cutie**

**brz - It's there for that dramatic effect; thank you I think I'll take your advice :)**

**Nicklover99 - It T - M, the entire story won't be sexual **

** Charlenerennie - Thank you so much **

**Guest - Thank you and the story will continue (leave your name so you can shine up here)**

_**And the winner is: AusllyxXxRaura**_

**Your art work is now the art for Sparked, and I will contact you regarding the other stories. Congrats!**

**and now the drama starts **

**You have been warned! Enjoy and Review and you enjoyed :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ross continued to the warehouse where he was told to meet Maia. He so badly wanted to turn his car around and run to his lover, but he knew it couldn't be that simple.

He knew that Maia wanted more and that she was capable of anything. Ross pulled his car up to the warehouse. It seemed abandoned, traveling a bunch of back roads and through the woods to get there. That was the thing that scared Ross. If he ever needed help, there would be no one close enough to save him.

He turned the engine off and felt the lump in his throat start to slide up. Ross was nervous. He didn't know what Maia wanted or why she picked him. The only thing Ross wanted was to return home, but then again maybe not there cause once he returned he would have to choose between four the closet people to him.

The Lynch family separated. Calum saw the need for him to leave and so he did. He exited the house before going to his car. He started his engine and drove off. When he was halfway to his destination he received a text message from an unknown number.

_201 East Avenue _

_10pm _

_Come alone, if you ever want to see Ross again _

Calum felt his heart fly from his chest. He loved Ross with everything inside of him and he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him. He wanted to know what was going because now he knew that Ross didn't just leave, someone was up to something and he was going to find out who it was and what they were up to.

Ryland pulled away from the hug. He missed his older brother. Ryland, too, was in love with his brother. He wanted to best for him and wanted him to be happy. If Ross wasn't happy with Ryland, then he would be than happy to call if off; he just wanted his loving brother back.

Rocky's mind was flying all over the place. He had no idea what was going on. One moment Ryland's in love with Ross, now it Riker and Calum. Rocky couldn't help but to think about why everyone was in love with Ross. So deep in love that it would fall apart like this.

Rocky had to keep the family together. It was his mission. Ross had told him to keep them together, and that was what he was going to do. He pulled away from the hug and grabbed Riker and Ryland, as well as, Ratliff and made they all made their way upstairs.

As the boys made their way upstairs Riker couldn't but notice the way Ratliff looked. The teenager had appeared as if he'd been hit by a truck. Riker knew exactly what was running thought the younger boy's mind. He, too, was thinking the same thing.

Is Ross coming back?

Is he going to fall in love with me?

Why did I have to fall for him?

The boys finally made it into Rocky's room and they just looked at each other in silence. Ryland and Ratliff's faces were covered in dried tears and Riker had a smirk of guilt on his face. Rocky took it upon his self to address the people in the room.

"We have to find, Ross!" Rocky almost screamed.

That got everyone's attention. The occupants looked at Rocky and could say nothing. That is until Riker started speaking.

"How are we going to find him, he's gone?" Riker asked.

Rocky looked at his older brother and simply mouthed the words faith and hope.

That was enough for Rocky and Riker to grab their car keys, Ratliff going with Rocky and Ryland going with Riker on an endless search to find Ross.

Ross was now inside the warehouse, where his tormentor operated. Ross was scared and shocked at the same time. The room was carpeted with furniture, yet the walls were covered in a dark slime and the lights were dimmed to darkness.

Ross didn't know what to do. He wanted to go home and see his brother. He wanted his parents to find him and rescue him from this torture.

"Bring him forward," she called out.

Ross was instantly grabbed by the men that hid in the shadows and was brought before the blackmailed herself. Ross felt his chest fall to his stomach. Of all people, why did he have to be stuck with Maia, Maia Mitchell?

Ross began to break free but was quickly restrained. Maia watched the entire thing.

"A fight he wants, a fight we will give him," stated the woman sat before him.

Ross had no idea what was going on. The only thing that he was that he was being carried to a room where he was chained and hung from a wall. Ross didn't know what to do. He wanted his older brother and he wanted help, but it wasn't coming any time soon.

As the boys drove around Los Angles inside of Riker's car there was an awkward silence. Both boys were in love with their brother, the same brother. Neither of them didn't know what to say. They couldn't find a break for words. Riker sighed and Ryland snapped.

"Why'd you have to make him leave?" Ryland screamed at Riker thought his tears.

Riker felt his heart snap in half. He had already drove one brother away and know he was working on driving another past the edge.

Riker turned his head and looked at his baby brother. He wanted to hug him and never let go but he knew that would never happen. Ryland was devastated by Ross's disappearance and Riker didn't want to be the reason why Ryland did something stupid.

Inside of Rocky's car Ratliff was letting everything he had inside of him out. Tears were pouring and Ratliff continued to confess his love for Ross.

Rocky didn't know what to do. He was glad that Ratliff had finally found someone that made him happy but he didn't know how to feel as that one person was his younger brother. Rocky using his free hand wrapped it around Ratliff's shoulder and gave a hard squeeze. Ratliff sniffled before closing his eyes.

Stormie was in pieces. She didn't know what she was going to do without Ross. She loved all her children equally but everyone knew that Ross was the favorite and she was making it apparent. Stormie began to sit until she saw the message that popped up on the computer screen.

_We have Ross, and we will have to rest of your boys if you don't keep an eye on them_

Stormie felt his worrying kick in. She knew that the other boys were out looking for Ross. She closed her eyes tight and prayed that they would all return home.

Rydell was inside her room letting the tears fall. She didn't know what else to do. Her brother was missing and she wasn't even able to help. She grabbed her phone and began to look at picture of her and her younger brother.

She opened her gallery and began to smile as the first one was when the two were little and atop of Riker's back. That warmed her heart but she could not shake the fact that he was gone, and she didn't know when he would return.

Rydell continued to look through pictures when her phone began to ring. She closed the gallery and began to answer the call.

"Hello," she said without looking at the caller id.

"We have Ross",the voice started, "if you ever want to see him again you will meet me inside the food market beside the door to the supply room."

Rydell felt her heart pound out her chest. Before she could ask any questions the phone line went dead. She was left to think about what she had to do.

Rydell didn't know if she wanted to take the chance of something bad happening to her or Ross, but she knew she had to find her brother.

She grabbed his keys and left for the food market. She didn't know where to go. There was no food market in their part of town. She opened her car and started the engine and when she made the first turn her heart almost fell from her body.

On the pavement she saw a shirt. A shirt that looked to be Ross's. She pulled over before picking it up. She almost cried out. She wanted her brother and she wanted him now.

Ross opened his eyes and realized that this wasn't a dream. He was still hanging from the ceiling and he was still chained. There was no one that could help, and he knew that at the moment that he was joined by his brothers Riker and Ryland.

Ross could feel the tears well in his eyes. He knew that Maia was twisted but what was she planning ;why?

* * *

**Do you guys hate me? I know I'm evil right. What happens now? You will find out in the next chapter! *evil laugh* Byyyyyyye!**


	7. Say Goodbye

**Guess you weren't expecting that. The story deepens. **

* * *

"w-w-w-w-what are you going to do to us?" asked Ryland shuttering.

Riker looked at his youngest brother and wanted to protect him, but he couldn't. He was being forced into the room the same way Ross had been and the way Ryland is now.

The boys had no idea what was going on or who was behind it all. They were soon tied and were hanging from the ceiling just as Ross was.

There was little light that looked as if I would go out at any moment. Ross looked at his younger and his older brothers and smiled at them. No, now wasn't the best time to be smiling, but he knew they were safe and weren't hurt yet.

Riker looked over to his younger brother before starting to speak.

"Ross, I'm sorry I want through your computer," he started.

Ross looked towards Riker and just nodded.

"It's okay, I never should've made the video," replied Ross.

Riker looked at Ross and smiled. He knew they were cool now, but he wanted to be sure.

"We cool?" he asked.

Ross smiled widely and nodded his head. He loved Riker, and he didn't want anything to happen to him. How could he not be cool with his older brother?

Ross twisted his head to see his younger brother, Ryland tied to the wall. He could tell that Ryland was scared, and he wanted to do everything in his power to protect his brother, but he couldn't. He was tied to a wall hanging from the ceiling.

"Ryland?" Ross asked in a worried voice.

Ryland turned his head to face his older brother. He wanted to break from the chains and run to Ross, but he couldn't.

"Ross!" Ryland screamed. He wanted to be free. He wanted to save his brother and run away with him forever, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. They are brothers. How would it look for them to be in love and run away? With Austin filming Austin & Ally and doing R5, that wasn't an option.

Rydell stood on the corner, tears pouring from her eyes. She wanted her brother, and she wanted him now. She jumped back into her car and pulled around a corner, when her onstar came through.

She was a little scared and nervous at first, but she realized that the directions were taking her to where her brother was. She listened as the directions took her a little out of town.

She turned down the same back roads that Ross followed. She noticed that there was no people or anything back there. She stopped for a minute and started to call Ratliff and Rocky.

"Hello" he answered.

"Rocky, I'm at some abandoned warehouse outside of town, if I'm not back in a couple of hours come and find me"

"Ok" Rocky replied.

He wanted to sound strong, but behind the phone he was crumbing. He didn't want to see his sister gone. He wanted Rydell to turn around and come back home, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. They all wanted to find Ross, and they wanted to know where he was.

Rocky turned to Ratliff and noticed that the boy had fallen asleep. Rocky started the car and took off for the warehouse. He knew exactly where it was. He wanted Ross, and he wanted his sister to be okay.

The only thing that Mark and Stormie could was worry. All their children were gone, and they didn't know where. Stormie was on the verge of tears. She was sat outside on the back patio of the house and Mark was beside her comforting her.

"They're going to be okay," he spoke.

He wanted his children to be okay. He was worrying but he didn't let it show. He had to stay strong for Stormie. He closed his eyes and prayed that his children were alright and knew what they were doing.

Rydell pulled into the warehouse parking lot, or what was left of the parking lot. She turned her head a little and noticed that Ross's car was parked beside the warehouse. She wanted to know where he was. She walked over to the forest and picked up a branch.

She wasn't going in empty handed. She stepped forward and walked through the door. As soon as the door opened, all the lights turned on, and there in the middle of the warehouse stood Maia.

Rydell didn't know what to do. She never knew Maia was crazy enough to do anything like this. She gripped his branch and charger for Maia. Maia stepped back as the branch lightly touched her backside. Maia looked at Rydell and began to laugh.

"What the hell is your problem," Rydell all by screamed.

Maia looked at Rydell with a smirk.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"You heard me, you bitch," she spattered.

Maia went into to kill mode. She didn't care who Rydell was, or whatever. She wanted her dead and she was going to be the one to kill her.

Maia ran up to Rydell and punched her in the face twice before Rydell had the chance to swing the branch. Rydell fell to the ground before standing and gripping her face. She looked at Maia before charging for her.

She kicked Maia scare in the chest and she flew back. Maia laid there. Rydell walked over and sat atop her chest. Maia had Rydell right where she wanted her. Maia turned Rydell over on her back and began to punch her face in.

Rydell screamed but they went unheard. Maia attempted to punch Rydell for the final time, when Rocky burst through to door with Ratliff.

Both boys had saw both cars, and knew that Ross and Rydell were here. Rocky ran to Rydell before sending Ratliff to find Ross.

It didn't take long for Rocky to throw Maia off of Rydell. He picked her up in one swift motion and she flew across the room. Rocky picked his sister up and started the lightly wake her.

Ratliff ran down the stairs. He had to find Ross. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to the one he loved. He burst through the only door on the staircase and was taken aback by what he saw.

There was his love chained to the wall and hanging from the ceiling. He wanted to fall to the ground a cry, but he had to let him go. He stepped more into the room, and he noticed that Ross wasn't alone.

On opposite walls was Ryland and Riker. Ratliff had to let them all go. He ran around the room until he could find some controls. He found them and lowered them all to the ground.

Once on the ground they all broke from their ties and hugged. Ross pulled from the hug and walked to Ratliff. He gripped Ratliff's face and placed a single kiss to his lips. Ratliff leaned into the kiss and kissed back.

He wasn't expecting this, but he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Riker and Ryland stood back and watched as Ross and Ratliff kissed. They felt a little jealous, but they knew it was for the best. As Ross pulled away he turned his head and looked at his brothers. They shot him a giving smile.

Ross locked hands with Ratliff before signaling for them all to come on. They had to stop Maia. They made their way back upstairs to find Rocky sitting with Rydell.

Ratliff pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed for an ambulance. He didn't know where they were or how they'd gotten there. He needed help and he was going to get it.

They all walked over to Rydell and ensured she was okay before finding Maia.

Ross walked over to the girl, his ex girlfriend. He didn't know what she was up or why. He leaned down onto her lifeless body and felt for a pulse. He didn't feel one. He listened for a heartbeat, he didn't hear one. He looked down onto Maia and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Maia"

Ross wasn't going to cry over the fact that she was dead. She just had his entire family tied up and chained. He wasn't going to cry but it was still sad to see her go. He walked back over to Riker before hugging him. He pulled from Riker and went to Ryland, he leaned down and kissed his younger brother on the forehead before taking him into his arms.

Rocky stood from Rydell. He was amused to see all of this happen. He wanted to make sure his family was okay. He gathered them all and they sat in a circle and awaited the police and ambulance.

Everyone was shocked. They never expected this to happen. They never knew Maia was crazy. Ross, at a time loved Maia. They were perfect for each other until he developed feeling for someone else.

Love is strange, but sometimes it's not love at all.

Rocky smiled at his family. They were all okay, and there was nothing they couldn't face. He smiled to once again and his phone began to ring. He looked down to see who it was and his worry meter started to go up.

"_Incoming Call_

_Laura Marano"_

Rocky loved Laura, it was his girlfriend at the very least, but now wasn't the best time to explain where he had been and what had happened. He wanted to be with his family in a time like this. He wasn't worried about Laura, and that's where he would go wrong.

He looked onto his phone and pressed the reject button and continued to talk to his family, ignoring Laura's only call for help.

Laura closed her eyes. She let the darkness enclose her body. She didn't know if she was drying or going to sleep. She had just been hit and there was nothing she could do. The only thing that she could hope for was Rocky.

* * *

**I know you weren't expecting that! I going to be quiet as to what happens next. Don't you all love. Review Please, byyyyyyyyyye!**


	8. Laura, Rocky & Rosslington

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and messages about the story. I stopped being mean and got this one typed up for you guys. Thanks for sticking with the story and I know you will review so Enjoy!**

* * *

Laura moaned out in pain as her body ran cold. She didn't know what happened or who hit her. She tried her best to sit up, but she failed as her body wouldn't allow her to move. She used her last call to be rejected by her boyfriend Rocky.

Laura moaned out and pain and closed her eyes. She didn't know if she was dying or blacking out; the only thing she knew was that her body was shutting down, and if she didn't get to the hospital soon she would die from blood loss.

The Lynch family hugged once again before heading back to their house in all the cars that had been driven to the warehouse. Neither of them knew what they were going to tell their parents. The only thing they knew was that Maia was behind and that she was dead now.

They were all somewhat sad that she died, but they couldn't let tears fall from their eyes. Maia had locked them up and was probably planning something horrific.

Ratliff, instead of following after Rocky, left with Ross. He had finally confessed his love for his best friend, and the two of them had become one to each other. Riker loaded Rocky and Ryland was left with Rydell. She had finally awoken after the ambulance arrived and cleared her.

They all started their engines and left for their home.

Laura awoke several hours later being blinded by a bright white light. Laura closed her eyes and reopened them to see that she was in a hospital room. The memories of that flooded back into her mind. She closed her eyes and reopened them and almost screamed as she saw the one person she hated inside her room.

Kelly sat in the chair inside the room and watched as Laura's face mingled into shock. Kelly didn't hate Laura, she just really disliked her. Ever since she had become friends with the R5 bunch, Kelly has suspected her to be trying to steal Ratliff away, but she didn't know that Laura was the least of her problems.

Kelly stood and picked up and bottle of water and straw before placing it in front of Laura. Laura sat up and placed the straw into her mouth and let the water enter her mouth.

Laura took a sip of the water and let the straw fall her mouth. She turned her head to Kelly and mouthed a thank you. Kelly just nodded before asking any questions.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Laura's face turned into a small frown as she registered the soreness of her body.

"I feel like I got hit by a car," Laura replies.

Kelly somewhat smiled a little before telling Laura what happened.

"Laura", she started, "you kind of did get hit by a car."

Laura frowned before the pain once again caused her body to black out. Kelly just watched as Laura's body blanked. She grabbed her phone and began to let her friends know what was wrong, and where she was.

The Lynches made their way back to their home, and Mark and Stormie were more than happy to see all their children safe and alive.

Stormie ran to Ross before giving him a hug and gripping his body to her chest. Mark walked over to his family and hugged them all. He loved each and every one of them and he wanted nothing bad to ever happen to his children or wife.

The family separated before going their separate ways. Ratliff walked upstairs with Ross and the two boys walked into Ross's room and closed the door.

Rydell followed Ross and Ratliff up the stairs to her room. She walked in and closed the door before sliding down her door and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Rocky and Riker walked through the kitchen to their room and closed the door as they felt the cool air of the room hit them.

Ryland followed his older brothers, and walked the opposite direction to his room, where he closed his door and let the tears fall from his eyes.

Mark and Stormie stood in the middle of the living room. They had no idea what was running through their children's minds. Stormie began to let the tears fall from her eyes as she worried about her children. Mark gripped her from behind and he led the way to their room.

Rydell sat on the floor letting the tears fall from her eyes. She just let them fall. She didn't have a reason keep them in. She wanted to keep them bottled up in front of his family, but she couldn't do it anymore. She closed her eyes and let them just fall. She wanted to clear her eyes of all the tears before anyone could see her.

Ryland laid on his bed, tears dampening his pillow. He was the youngest, but he was also the most emotional. Ryland didn't know what he was supposed to do. He had been hung from the ceiling, and he didn't know how to get himself out of the situation.

Rocky just walked into his room and sat in his bed. He didn't know what to say, and there was nothing to really say. Rocky picked up his phone and began to call Laura back, but was interrupted when he had a call coming through.

He looked down onto his phone and just stared as he saw the name onto the screen.

Rocky answered the phone and felt the tears well at the back of his eyes. He never wanted anything to happen to his Laura. He was supposed to protect her no matter what.

As the phone called ended, Rocky felt the tears fall from his eyes. Riker turned his head and watched as tears fall from his younger brother's eyes.

Ross sobbed as Ratliff wrapped his arms around his lover. Ratliff never wanted to see Ross in so much pain. He just wanted to end it for all for Ross. He wrapped his arms around Ross and tried to comfort him with his warmth. Ratliff leaned down into Ross and let his lips rest against as Ross's neck.

Each time Ross would hitch his breath, Ratliff was tighten his grip, wanting to stop each and every tear that was falling from Ross's eyes.

Rocky stood from his bed and walked over to his younger brother. He could see the tears falling from his eyes, and he wanted to stop them all. Riker sat beside his brother and wrapped his arms around him and just comforted him.

Riker suspected what was wrong, but he needed to be sure what was happening with his brother. He leaned down a little closer before asking.

"Rocky, what's wrong?"

Rocky could feel more tears falling from his eyes as Riker asked the question. Riker just gripped him tighter and Rocky continued to cry before he answered.

"Laura's in the hospital; she got hit by a car," Rocky said through tears.

Riker could feel and see the hurt inside of his brother. He grabbed his keys before grabbing Rocky and leaving for the hospital.

Moments later, they arrived to their destination. It didn't take Rocky ten seconds to sprint from the car to the entrance of the hospital. Rocky walked over to the front desk and without even speaking the nurse directed him to Laura's room.

"She's in room 235," she said, trying to hold it together.

Rocky sprinted to the second floor, Riker behind mouthed thank you to the nurse. They both made their way to the room and Rocky stopped outside of the room. He had to prepare himself for what he was about to see.

He twisted the door knob and felt his heart shatter. Riker walked behind Rocky and just gripped his back and rubbed it softly. Rocky began to let the tears fall from his face.

Rocky looked around the room and frowned at all the machines Laura was hooked up to. Life Support, Ventilator, Heart Monitor, I.V, and a feeding tube.

Rocky just felt his emotions fall from his body. He was supposed to protect Laura, ensure that she was okay and to make sure nothing like this happened.

Rocky felt like this was all his fault, he was the reason why Laura was like this. He walked over to Laura and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She moved slightly in her bed and her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Rocky for a moment.

"R-r-r-r-r-Rocky?" she asked.

Rocky leaned down into Laura before speaking.

"Yes, babe it's me; I'm sorry this happened to you; I should have protected you," Rocky replied.

Laura's eyes stared into Rocky before speaking.

"It's not your fault babe," she answered.

Rocky leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed her hand. He wanted to be her rock, and to stop everything that was paining her in this world.

Ratliff leaned down and placed a kiss to Ross's lips. Ross smiled as Ratliff pulled away. He was lucky to have someone like Ratliff that cared so much. Ross grabbed onto Ratliff and pulled into the bed. Ratliff pulled back the covers of the bed and covered himself next to Ross.

Ross leaned into Ratliff's body and felt the older boy's arms wrap around him. At that moment, Ross felt his body feel protected, he felt as if he was in the perfect life. Ratliff wrapped his arms around Ross, let his feet graze Ross's skin and placed a kiss to his warm neck.

Ross moaned slightly before letting his eyes close and letting slumber take over his body.

Ryland walked from his room. His eyes were red from the tears, but he was hungry. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw his older sister. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head against her shoulder as the wet tears dampened her shirt.

The two pulled apart before Ryland walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out bowl of lasagna before sticking it into the microwave.

Rydell sat at the counter and watched as her brother cooked his food. She always thought Ryland ate during things like this. Rydell wiped the thoughts from her mind as she saw Ryland grabbing his food and making his way to sit beside her.

Calum sat at home. He still didn't know what the text message meant, but he decided to stay at home. He loved Ross, but he decided that he would let his family find him. Calum cried himself to sleep at the thought of finding out that his best friend and boyfriend was dead.

Calum pulled back the covers of his bed and joined his wife, Raini under the covers. He didn't know he never told her about his attraction to Ross. He was always afraid of his wife. He didn't want to upset her or have her take away his children.

He loved both of his sons, but he didn't know how to either stop his relationship with Ross, or end the one with Raini. He wiped all thoughts from his mind as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Raini before letting sleep overtake his body.

Kelly sat at home. She didn't know what to do. Sure, she had helped Laura, but she was tired of being single and lonely. She wanted someone to talk to. She grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend's number. The phone dialed as she heard it ring.

Seconds later, she heard the voicemail message of none other than Maia Mitchell.

_"Sorry, I can't get to the phone at the moment. Please leave your name and number, and I will be sure to call you when I get the chance"_

Kelly felt the worry raise in her thoughts. Maia had never sent her to voicemail. Something was up with Maia and she wouldn't stop until she found out what.

* * *

**What you guys think will happen?**

**Who does what?**

**Can't wait to get the next chapter up and with that said bye bye guys!**


	9. Kelly Knows

**So here's chapter 9! Just quickly think about what you think is going to happen. I can't say much but Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why the hell isn't she answering?" Kelly thought.

She just shrugged the thought from her mind and sat her phone down on the counter in her room. She stood from the chair in which she was sitting in and made her way to the kitchen. She was starving, and she needed food badly. She looked into the refrigerator and started to pull out the ingredients to make a turkey sandwich. She was lazy, and she didn't feel like cooking.

She prepared her sandwich and quickly placed all the ingredients in their place and made her way into the living room. She took a seat on one of the couches and found the remote before flipping the tv on. She placed her sandwich down on the coffee table and decided to flip through the channels.

She began to get frustrated with the tv, when she had finally found something that looked interesting. She stopped the remote and watched for a few moments.

"Oh, it's just the news," she said before something caught her eye.

On the screen she saw a body being wheeled away into the corner's van. She knew it couldn't be Maia, and felt the tears start to fall when she saw her picture roll across the screen. At that moment she didn't know what to do, or what to say. She needed the rest of the story before she would try to attack or get revenge on anyone.

Calum awoke with his arm wrapped around Raini. He knew it wasn't right to continue to lie to her, but he didn't know what else to do. He loved Ross and waned to be with him, but he couldn't just leave his family. What would that make him?

Calum had read several articles in newspapers about parents that cheated and in years the fell apart. He didn't want to be a part of that, but he didn't know what to do. After all, he did have to boys that he need to care for and continue to love.

Calum stood from the bed. He pulled the sheets back and quietly stepped out of the room. He walked down the hall slightly where he saw the two boys that he made. He smiled as he watched their chests rise and fall with the ginger hair mopped around on their heads.

He loved both of them and would do anything for either of them. He walked into the room and kissed each of his boys' foreheads. He stepped from the room and smiled before he closed the door and made his way into the kitchen.

Laura and Rocky both awoke. Rocky was glad to see that he and Laura were still going strong. After finding out what happened, he didn't know what to do. He leaned down into the warmth of her lips and placed a rather messy kiss on her.

She smiled before letting her hands slide across his face. He smiled towards her and they both leaned down into the kiss before getting interrupted.

"Good morning to you love birds too," said Riker as he felt the need to stand and stretch.

Laura and Rocky just turned their heads and smiled before Riker stood and made his way to the door of the hotel room.

"I'm going get us some breakfast," he said before walking out of the door.

"Now where were we before we so rudely interrupted," said Rocky as he once again leaned down into another kiss on Laura's lips. She smiled before opening her mouth and allowing Rocky to explore the warm cave.

Ross could feel the warmth closing onto his body. He didn't know where it was coming or what it was. He just snuggled deeper into it before he could smell the scent of his best friend. His eyes fluttered open, and his thoughts were proved correct.

Ratliff smiled down at Ross as he opened his eyes. He loved Ross and would do anything for him. He had his arms wrapped around the younger boy and he was digging into Ratliff's chest as the slept.

Ratliff couldn't help but smile as he saw the way Ross's hair was mopped over his head. He knew the boy had bad hair days, but this was beyond bad, more like horrible.

Ross smiled as he saw the brown eyes looking onto his face. He knew he picked the right one when he chose Ratliff. He sat up and began to lean into Ratliff's mouth. Ratliff opened his mouth and pushed forward, and within seconds their lips were connected and they could both feel the sparks fly around the room.

As their lips separated Ross could feel Ratliff staring at him. Ross sat up before speaking.

"What are you staring at?" asked Ross.

Ratliff just smiled before leaning over and grabbing a mirror before handing it to Ross.

Ross could feel the humiliation start in his stomach. There were dried tears covering his face, blonde hair everywhere, and bruises around his face, legs, and hands. Ross just wanted to get away from the torture that he experience.

Ratliff could see the look on Ross's face, and he knew that there was something wrong. He didn't want to take the chance and risk Ross crying, so he just wrapped his arms around him and began to sway his body back and forth.

Ross just closed his eyes and let the warmth of his lover invade his body.

Riker quickly returned to the hospital room with breakfast. Rocky and Laura were somewhat excited to see actual food. After eating the hospital meals that night, they all knew that they needed something more.

Riker walked back to the chair where he was sitting and placed the food on the table before handing it out. He opened the bag and pulled out three pancake breakfasts and three cartons of orange.

Rocky just looked at his older brother. He wanted to say something so badly, but decided that I would be best not to. He walked over to the table and picked up two of the breakfasts and made his way back over to Laura. She smiled as she saw Rocky bring her food to her.

Normally she wasn't supposed to eat outside food, but she was starving and the hospital food they had been giving her wasn't helping.

Rocky pulled open the plastic top of the meal and began to cut the pancakes into little squares. He was much neater that Ross, who would just pick them up his bare hands and eat them. Rocky picked up the fork and began to feed his lover, while Riker ate his breakfast.

Soon, they were all done with the breakfast, and they began to talk about if they should bring the rest of their family to the hospital.

"Yes, they all deserve to know what Laura is here," said Rocky.

"No", replied Riker, "we don't need any more tears after what happened yesterday.

Laura looked at the two brother in confusion before speaking.

"w-w-what happened yesterday?" asked Laura.

Rocky and Riker both turned their heads before Riker stepped out of the room. He couldn't bring himself to explain the pain and torture him and his brothers experienced.

Rocky walked a little closer before speaking.

"Yesterday we found Ross, Riker, and Ryland hanging from the ceiling. We don't know what she was planning, but we had to save them. Rydel left because she got a tip about where they were being kept and when I got there she was beating her up, so I picked her up and threw her over some boxes on the floor, and now she's dead," Rocky said on the verge of tears.

Laura sat in her bed, confusion wrote all over her face. She had no idea who the people he was talking about was.

At that moment Laura looked at Rocky and spoke.

"Who is Ross; who is Ryland, and who is she?" Laura asked as she saw the expression on Rocky's face change.

Rocky just stood there. He couldn't believe that Laura didn't remember his brother, and her best friend. He walked to Laura before placing a kiss to her lips.

"You will find out soon," he said.

Kelly stopped in her tracks as she heard Rocky's voice. She didn't have to question if that was him from the loud and deep voice.

She listened closely as she felt the tears roll from her eyes. She knew who had killed her best friend. She walked into the room and looked at the two of them standing there.

She stood a moment tears in her eyes before speaking.

"You took away someone that I love, I'm going to take away someone you love,"

Rocky and Laura could feel the guilt and worry course through their bodies. What did she have planned?

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading. Don't forget to review! See you on the next update. **


	10. Where Are My Brothers

**So chapter 10 is a go. Thank you for reading the story and sticking with it. I know you guy see a lot of stories and I'm glad you chose this one. **

**R5fanfics - THIS IS SOME AWESOME STUFF! can you put another chapter on soon though?**

**_Thank you for the review, and this chapter is just for you J_**

**riker's girl1991 - OMG! that is all i can say**

**_Thank you, It's something isn't it. _**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX - Oh hell no... Kelly better not kill Laura :O**

**_Sorry, but it's got to happen. I don't know when or how when yet, but It will happen. I'm sorry :\_**

**You all probably hate me now that you know Laura's going to die. It's going to be hard to write, but who knows what will happen. There's all kinds of crazy ideas running thorough my head, and you never know what's going to happen. **

**Once again that you for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews and posting new chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Where We Left Off:**

"Who is Ross; who is Ryland, and who is she?" Laura asked as she saw the expression on Rocky's face change.

Rocky just stood there. He couldn't believe that Laura didn't remember his brother, and her best friend. He walked to Laura before placing a kiss to her lips.

"You will find out soon," he said.

Kelly stopped in her tracks as she heard Rocky's voice. She didn't have to question if that was him from the loud and deep voice.

She listened closely as she felt the tears roll from her eyes. She knew who had killed her best friend. She walked into the room and looked at the two of them standing there.

She stood a moment tears in her eyes before speaking.

"You took away someone that I love, I'm going to take away someone you love,"

Rocky and Laura could feel the guilt and worry course through their bodies. What did she have planned?

* * *

The two occupants of the room fell quiet. They didn't know what to say or do. Is she serious? What is she going to do? The couple didn't know what to, but Rocky knew that no one would lay a finger on one hair on Laura's head. Rocky would be there to protect her no matter what.

Riker entered the room seconds after Kelly left. He didn't know what was going on. He stepped into the room and could see the look of shock and fear written across their faces. He was going to ask what happened, but Rocky beat him to the punch.

Rocky turned his head to face his older brother. He could feel the tears starting in his eyes. He didn't want anything to happen to his Laura. He loved her with all his heart, and wanted to become something more with her. Rocky walked to his older brother and began to tell him what happened through tears.

"Kelly's going to do something to Laura," said Rocky though tears.

Riker just stood with his brother in shock. He didn't understand why Kelly would come after Laura. Then it hit him. Kelly and Maia were best friends, and she was going to get her revenge.

Riker could feel the fear rising in his body. Of course, he wanted to protect his brother and Laura, but he couldn't do it alone. It was time to tell them what happened to Laura, and get them to all pitch in.

Stormie awoke at her usual time. She stepped from her bedroom and walked into the living room. There was no one there. She walked a bit farther into the kitchen to see Ryland and Rydel. She needed to make sure all of her children were okay. After what just happened, she would do anything to protect them.

She smiled at her youngest and oldest girl. She would do anything for them. She walked to them and hugged them both before turning the corner to Rocky and Riker's room.

She hadn't seen her sons the entire night, and she was starting to worry. She knocked on the door, and her suspicion rose when there was no answer. She twisted the metal knob and the sight she saw almost made her scream. Her boys were missing, and it looked as if they had just got up and left or taken.

Stormie ran from the room and back through the kitchen to the stairs. Maybe Ross knew where they were. She ran up the stairs and approached Ross's door. She knocked lightly, and got scared when she didn't hear anything. She repeated her actions and open the door.

What she saw made her heart melt. She could see Ross laying on Ratliff's chest snuggled into his warmth with Ratliff's arm draped around his slumbering body. It pained her to wake him from such a comforting state, but she had to know where her two oldest boys were.

She stepped into the room and began to lightly shake Ross's body. She could see the blonde hair mopped around his head and over Ratliff's chest. She shook him again lightly and she could see a frown appearing his face.

"Go away, Riker," he said.

Stormie just smiled at the tone he used. It was as if he was mad but couldn't stay mad.

She shook him once again and he turned over, and all the blood from his face drained into his body.

"M-m-m-mom, this isn't what it looks like," Ross said.

Stormie just smiled towards her son before speaking.

"Ross, we've known for years that you and Ellington were too close to be friends," she said.

Ross smiled as he accepted his mother's loving tone and acceptance of him and Ratliff. He loved the fact that she accepted them, but that didn't explain why she was in his room at seven am.

"Mom, why are you here?" asked Ross.

"I can't find your brothers," Stormie replied with worry in her voice.

Ross could feel the worry and fear build into his body. They had to find them. Stormie could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know where they were which only added to her fear for not finding them.

Ross shot up and it caused Ratliff to awake. Ratliff opened his eyes and began to panic when he couldn't find Ross. He began to whisper softly and almost screamed when he looked up to see the occupants of the room. Ratliff could feel the red spreading across his checks and embarrassment course through his body.

He looked up to Stormie and she just smiled and nodded. He knew she now knew and that she was okay with it. Ross leaned over and kissed his forehead before speaking.

"Ratliff, we have to Rocky and Riker," he said as he wrapped his hand around Ratliff's.

Ratliff nodded as he shot up from the bed and began to get dressed. He was sure Ross wouldn't mind him borrowing some clothes.

Stormie found it cute that they were already sharing clothing. She knew the two of them had something special, and she knew they would always work out. They only thing that she didn't expect was for her sons to go missing. She walked from the room to allow the boys to get dressed and walked back downstairs.

Ratliff could take his eyes of Ross. He loved everything about him. The blonde hair that was strewn about on his head, the abs that formed on his chest, and the manly scent he gave off. Ratliff just smiled before walking over to the Ross and placing a kiss to his lips.

The two boys grabbed hands and ran downstairs. Ross grabbed his car keys and they were soon off to find Rocky and Riker.

Calum just sat in bed. Raini had gone to a doctor's appointment, and there was no one but him and his boys. Don't get him wrong, he loved them will all his heart, but he couldn't just erase Ross from his life. He thought long and hard before coming to a decision.

He had to see Ross, and they have to talk about where they move to next.

Kelly was furious. She wanted revenge, and she was going to get it. She didn't care what Maia did, that was no reason to kill her. She wanted to know why he wasn't arrested and sent to jail. She wouldn't stop until someone he loved was dead.

She thought long and hard before coming to a conclusion about what she was going to do.

Laura's going to die, and Rocky's going to kill her.

Riker moved through the room pacing as he thought of what they could do. He thought for hours on edge, and came up short. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his brother's number. He knew that they were best friends, and that he deserved to know.

Ross jumped as he heard his phone ring. He was thinking about ignoring it, but quickly accepted the call when he saw who it was. He clicked the accept button and soon began to speak with his older brother.

"What the hell are you?" asked Ross.

Riker could feel the anger and worry inside his voice. He knew that he could've left a lot or something or call, but it didn't dawn on him at the time.

"I'm at the hospital with Rocky," answered Riker.

Ross was a little confused. Why would he be at the hospital? You only go to the hospital when someone is hurt. Ross's eyes began to grow inside his eyes as he asked the next question.

"Riker, who's hurt?" asked Ross.

Riker could hear the worry in the question. He wanted to cover the fact that Laura was in the hospital, but he knew that Ross deserved to know. He gripped his eyes shut and began to talk into the phone.

"Laura's in the hospital," answered Riker sadness in his voice.

Ross felt as if his whole world was coming to an end. His best friend, Laura; Laura Marano, Ally from Austin & Ally. He felt as if he was going to fall to the ground, and he would have if Ratliff wasn't there to catch him.

Ross hung up the phone which left Riker standing dumbfounded. He didn't know how Ross took it, but from the silence he got over the line, he could tell that Ross was devastated. Riker opened his eyes and looked around the room.

He once again walked over to Rocky and Laura and watched as the two of them talked in small whispers.

Ross could feel Ratliff closing his arms around him. He was lucky to have someone that cared for him. Ross could feel Ratliff moving his hand against his back. Ross sighed heavily before standing and grabbing his phone. He had to let his mom know where they were.

He dialed her number and tried his best to mask his tears but failed miserably.

"Ross, honey, what's wrong?" asked Stormie."

"S-s-s-she's in the hospital," said Ross through tears.

"Who?" asked Stormie.

"Laura," Ross said.

That was all he could get out before the phone fell from his hands. He couldn't bear the fact of losing his best friend and he had to go and see her.

Stormie could feel Ross's heart break. She hated to see her children hurting, but there was nothing she could do. She just sighed before ending the call and walking into the kitchen. Might as well let them all know.

Ross stood from the ground. He looked Ratliff deep in the eyes before walking to him and wrapping his around him. Ratliff could see the sadness of his boyfriend and gladly took him into his arms. He wrapped his arms around him and just let his warmth spread across Ross's body.

Soon, the two pulled apart and Ross made his way back to his car. There was no way he could drive. He dug into his pocket and tossed Ratliff the keys. Ratliff nodded and began to make their descent to the hospital.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think. I know this wasn't that long, but I need to get it out. I'm working on an idea for what's going to happen to Calum and Ross and if he joins Kelly, (ooops I've said to much, but you already know so). Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to leave your reviews and comments. **


	11. Calum's Life

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I can't tell you how excited I am for this story. Some of you have been wondering about Calum. He's going to be showing up a little more. **

**Enough Talk!**

* * *

Ratliff gladly took the keys and headed to the driver's seat of the car. He quickly opened the door and sat in the seat. He turned his head to make sure Ross was inside and buckled into the seat belt. Ratliff wouldn't know what to do with himself if something happened to Ross on his watch.

Ratliff looked at the tears that were falling from Ross's eyes and let his finger wipe them away. He gripped Ross's hand and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said.

Ross just nodded and, his frown began to turn into less. He was so glad that he had Ratliff. He didn't know what he would do without the older boy.

Ratliff let the key slide into the ignition and turned it. The car started up quickly and the couple set off to the hospital. Ross had to know what happened and why he was the last one to find out.

Laura opened her eyes. She was once again blinded by the bright light that shone over her still body. She looked up to see the blonde haired boy sitting in the chair with his eyes on his phone. Riker turned his head and saw that the girl was up. He quickly stood and ran to the other side of the room to his younger brother.

"Rocky," he whispered softly while tapping on his shoulder.

Rocky's eyes quickly opened and looked towards his older brother. He was beyond pissed for his brother waking him up, but when Riker pointed to Laura he could feel the anger boil away. The brown haired boy quickly stood and made his way to Laura's side.

He leaned down into her head and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before gripping her hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rocky.

Laura just shrugged. She didn't know what to say; she had been in the hospital for three days, and the morphine that had been passing through her body made he see stars. She looked at Rocky and pointed to the blonde haired boy with confusion.

Rocky felt as if he was going to break down crying, but he had to hold it together in front of Laura. There was no way he was going to break down in tears in front of her. He had to stay strong for them both.

He looked at Laura with a sympathetic look before speaking.

"That's Riker, my brother," he said.

Laura just let her head nod up and down. She didn't know him, but she knew him. She smiled towards Rocky before the morphine once again took over her body. She closed her eyes and let the slumber take over her body.

Calum walked into the boys' room and shook their bed lightly. Both of their young bodies cried out loudly as they had been awoken. Calum loved seeing his boys in the morning with their hair all over. He lifted Kyle from the top bunk and placed a wet kiss to his forehead.

Kyle moaned in disgust as he felt his father kiss him. The only thing he wanted to do was take his eight year old body back to sleep. He closed his eyes slightly, but that didn't work. As soon as Calum took Bradley from the lower bunk, Kyle knew that he was never going back to sleep.

Bradley stood for ten seconds before falling to the floor asleep. Calum couldn't help but smile towards his son. He could remember the times he had to get up but didn't want to. He turned his head to Kyle before speaking softly.

"Get him awake, and you two get dressed," Calum said through smiles.

Kyle looked towards his father with a frown on his face. He wanted nothing more but to sleep, but he couldn't. Calum looked down onto his son and gave him a hard stare before Kyle through his hands up.

"Okay!"

Calum just smiled before walking out of their room. He quickly made his way back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and his boys. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the eggs and bacon. He placed them both on the counter before pulling open a cabinet and grabbing the supplies he needed.

He pulled out a bowl and quickly began to crack the eggs and shook a little salt and pepper into the mixture. As Bradley and Kyle made their way into the room Calum couldn't help but smile. Kyle appeared to be wearing a sleep shirt inside out with a pair of jeans with one leg pulled up to his thigh.

Bradley was even worse. He came into the kitchen with a pair of his underwear over the teal shorts he wore and with two mismatched shoes. Calum could do nothing but smile and laugh at his children. He would never have thought that this would happen.

Minutes later, Calum placed food in front of his boys' faces and they quickly began to dig into the meal. He knew that was one of the many things they inherited from him. As the boys finished Calum quickly took them back to their room and got them changed into something that didn't make them look like idiots.

Calum remove the underwear that Bradley had over his shorts and let him keep his shirt on. He pulled off the opposite shoe and quickly placed the correct shoe on his youngest. He pulled Kyle closer and pulled his shirt off and put it back on his body the correct way.

He pulled down his jeans and smile when he saw his boys dressed. He grabbed a small comb and pulled their ginger hair down their faces and they quickly made their way to the car.

Calum strapped Bradley into his car seat and made sure that Kyle was strapped with his seat belt before he let the key turn in ignition. He had to talk to Ross, but he had to drop the kids off before he made his way to the Lynch household.

A few minutes later he pulled into a driveway. The boys were wide awake now, and when they realized where they were they began to get ecstatic. Calum could tell they were excited. He turned his eyes and smiled at them before speaking.

"Who wants to see Uncle Beau?" he asked.

Both of the boys began to scream with excitement. Calum knew they loved coming to their uncle's beach house. He unbuckled Bradley's car seat and allowed them both to depart from the car.

He had called his brother earlier, and he knew they were coming. He walked them into the house and smiled when he saw his brother. He pulled him into a simple hug before letting the children run to their uncle.

Calum loved seeing his family happy. He hugged Beau one last time before making his way back to his car. He started it and quickly drove to the Lynch house.

He pulled into the Lynch driveway and prepared himself to knock on the door, but didn't have to when he saw Ross's younger brother Ryland.

Ryland looked towards the boy for answers. He knew he was scared and he should be. Calum watched Ryland for a moment for a moment before speaking.

"I-i-i-is Ross here?" Calum asked.

"Uhhh, no he's most likely at the hospital with Laura," Ryland said.

He could see the confusion on Calum's face. He didn't want to be the one to tell his this, but he had to tell him.

"Calum, Laura is in the hospital, she was hit by a car."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review. **


	12. Evalution

**So, what do you think so far? You have to be wondering what't rushing through me head. I'm a little on edge after reading some Big Time Rush fanfiction from Panda-Boo17. It's 12:30 AM here and I can't find myself to go to sleep. I've been looking for vacation rentals all day, and I just got the chance to get some of this done. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. I really enjoy knowing that you enjoy this story. I would love it if you could all check out my other works. **

**I say a lot of things, this story will be update whenever. I can't control when i have the urge to update. Oh, and the chapters are going to get bigger from now on. ( I've decided I'm going to write in Webpage layout of MS WORD) that does wonder to my writing skill, I don't know why. **

**Message for this story. **

**The drama will unfold. I can't say to much, I don't want to spoil it. Just be prepared for the unexpected. Some of this you will not see coming. Still working out ideas for future chapters and thinking about sequel ideas. (thinking about a sequel and haven't finished the first, i should really stop. **

**Damn, this is the longest opening I've ever typed, I talk way to much. How do you sit here and read this? or do you? hmmmm?**

**lol!**

**Enough of my talk! Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Calum's face fell from every position it held. He didn't know what emotion to feel. The fact the he came to the Lynch home to talk to Ross was one thing, but to find out his friend and co-star was in the hospital, was another. Calum wanted to fall to the ground and cry, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself. He stood in silence for what seemed like hours before walking back down to his car. He sat in his seat, pulled from the Lynch driveway and drove down the road before letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Ryland knew the older man wanted to cry. He could see the tear shards sitting in the corner of his eyes. He truly felt sorry for Calum. To find out Laura was in the hospital, and that Ross chose Ratliff would be a lot for him to take in. Ryland walked back into the house and sighed loudly. Ryland didn't know what to do with his life. He took a seat on the plush couch and just sighed. There was no point in crying, he had nothing to cry about. He just looked into space and felt his eyes flutter as the cool air of the house ran across his body.

Ratliff pulled the keys from the car. He let his hand slide to Ross's knee and rubbed it softly. He knew his boyfriend was hurting and he hated seeing him like this. He wanted nothing more but to slide into his body and take all the pain away, but he knew this was life and that no matter how much he loved Ross, he had to get through this. Ratliff opened the driver door and stepped out of the car, feeling the California sun bake his back. He walked quickly around to the other side of the car and opened the door softly.

Ross stood from his eat and allowed Ratliff to wrap his arms around him. There was no way he was going to be able to stand walking into the hospital knowing that his best friend was hit by a car. Ross gripped Ratliff tightly. He didn't want him to go anywhere. He didn't want anything to happen to Ratliff. He had just gotten him and nothing was going to take him away.

Both boys smiled a little once they felt the cool air of the hospital waiting room hit their sun baked skin. There was never nothing wrong with keeping a tan, but the heat they experienced was ridiculous. As soon as Ross stepped to the nurse's station, he could see the woman start to smile. She let her head look towards Ratliff, who was still holding on to Ross. She smiled before she began to speak.

"How can I help you?"

Ross looked at the woman, tears trying to hide behind his eyes.

"I'm here to see Laura Marano," Ross says.

The nurse nods before letting her fingers type into the keyboard in front of her. She could see the hurt in the boy, and she instantly knew that they were close. She smiled when she got the results she wanted on the computer screen.

"She's in our Private Ward, room 223" she said.

Ross nodded before mumbling a quiet thank you. He stood and once again let Ratliff take his body and they both walked to Laura's room.

The nurse couldn't help but to smile at the loving couple. She was never for the whole boy on boy thing, but she couldn't help but feel her heart melt a little when she saw the two walk in. She knew they had something special and that their bond would never be broken. She sighed softly before busing herself with the paperwork in front of her. The only bad thing to being a hospital secretary, paperwork, and lots of it.

Ross and Ratliff made their way to Laura's room. Ross looked inside to see his two brother. He twisted the door open and wanted to fall to the ground in tears when he saw all the machines and heard all the beeping. He never wanted to see anyone he cared about like this. This was the worst thing could ever happen to him or anyone he loved. He walked into the room only to fall to tears more.

Laura turned her head and watched as another blonde and brown haired guy made their way into the room. She wasn't scared. If they were dangerous she was sure Rocky would stop them. She looked up to him in confusion. She didn't know who they were.

"That's Ross, your best friend and his boyfriend, Ratliff," said Rocky in a calm tone.

Laura nodded before smiling towards Ross. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel some kind of connection with Ross. It was different from when she met Riker after the accident. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something about Ross.

The way Ratliff heard Rocky says boyfriend made his heart warm. It was one hundred percent correct. He and Ross were together and he didn't care who knew it. He would climb to the highest point on earth and confess his love for Ross. He loved the boy with everything he had inside him, and would make sure Ross knew that.

Calum didn't know what time it was before he actually moved. He looked down at the clock inside his car and realized that he had been crying for two hours. He truly and honesty didn't know he had that many tears pent up behind his eyes. He never knew that he would cry this much. Proves how much he really loved Laura. There was only thing he could do. He had to call Raini and tell her what was going on. She would hate be the last to find out, be he didn't have a choice.

Calum pulled his phone from his pocket and proceeded to call his wife.

He groaned loudly as the phone went straight to voice mail. He was curious to know why her phone was off, but didn't have time to ask questions or let curiosity cloud his judgment. He had to figure out what he was going to do about Ross, and the added pressure about Laura wasn't making matter better.

As Calum drove away Kelly pulled up. She had her mind made up. Someone Rocky loved was going to die, and it was going to be his precious Laura. She still didn't know exactly how she was going to kill her, but she knew it would look like Rocky did it. She parked her car about a block away from the house before stepping out of it. She needed something of Rocky's. She had to get into the house and grab anything she could. Rocky was going to pay, and he was going to pay a hefty amount.

Kelly didn't waste any time stepping into the house. The entire block she had to walk felt like mere steps to her excitement. She easily opened the door and stepped into the house. She smiled mischievously as she slipped past the sleeping boy on the couch. She had no idea that anyone was home, and she could care less. She had been to the house enough times to get a feel for the place. She knew where Rocky's bedroom was and she wasted no time in walking through the kitchen to the room.

She twisted the door to the room and quickly walked in. She didn't know where to start. She didn't know what Rocky kept in his room, but she did know where he kept his razors. She sipped the black leather gloves onto her hands and stepped into the bathroom that connected to the room. She opened the cabinet and was surprised by what she saw. One box of condoms, a tube of lube, and a small suction cup. She didn't want to imagine what he did with any of that. She closed the 'sex cabinet' and opened another one where she found the shaving cream and razors.

She quickly picked one up that was open. She didn't know if it was used or not, and assumed that Rocky's fingerprints were over the blade. She placed the metal in a small plastic bag and smiled as she traced her footsteps out of the house. As she exited the house she heard the door slam. No doubt that would awaken Ryland. She quickly began to sprint back to her car and was glad that she made it in one piece. She sat in her car and pulled and left for the opposite direction. She had what she needed and she was going to use it, no matter how much it hurt Rocky, or anyone else.

Ryland awoke from his slumber. He could've swore that he heard the front door slammed. He stood from the couch and quickly made his way to the door. He looked around the front door and groaned when no one was there. He let his legs carry his body a little around the corner of the house and groaned even more when he saw that Rydel's car was still parked. He didn't know what to think, so he just wiped the idea from his head. He made his way into the house once again and turned the tv on. He flipped through channels and finally decided on Austin & Ally.

Ryland didn't know what it was, but he could watch is older brother dance around on the show for hours. He was still in loved with Ross. He knew he had no chance in getting Ross, and he couldn't help but scream at the thought. He was happy for Ratliff, but he could let his feeling pass. He knew that Ross could lose everything if something about them about them, but that was a chance he was willing to take.

Trish let her head slide up. She couldn't help herself. He knew it was wrong, but the way he pleased her. She knew she had to stop, and she knew she had a family at home, but she knew something about her husband. She knew all about the things he did with Ross. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to break up her family. She loved Calum dearly, but the spark that was there when the first met was gone. She couldn't tell him. She didn't know how he would take it. The only thing she wanted to do was lay in Noah's arms.

She knew what she was doing was considered rape on her part, but she couldn't stop. The way he thrust into her heat was enough to send over the edge before any of the real fun began. She looked at the time and groaned when she turned on her phone. She had a missed call, and it was from Calum. She knew he didn't know anything about Noah, but she would always get paranoid about when someone called her while they were together. Calum was nothing like his character, Dez. He actually had sense and would soon figure out about Noah, if she didn't keep it hidden.

Raini stood from the bed and quickly got dressed. She hated leaving his warmth, but she had a family to take care of. Of course, she wanted him as a part of the family, but the time wasn't right. She smiled to the boy laid in the bed before stepping out of the room. She walked out of the California home and quickly made her way to the car. She took a seat in her car, and as soon as she was about to start the car her doctor called. She answered the phone and only heard little.

"Congratulations, Ms. Rodriguez, it appears the weight gain was a growing fetus. You're pregnant,"

That's all she head before her heart and stomach dropped. For the first time in five years of her marriage, she didn't know who her baby's father was.

Kelly sat in the darkness of her apartment. She couldn't help but smile at her plan. The perfect plan. She let the blade fall from the bag and laughed evilly. She let the thoughts of her best friend fly through her head before placing the blade back in the bed. She was going through with this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. You all know what to do after this. You know you want to go down there and type me a good little message about how you enjoyed the story. Just do it, Review! You know you want to. **

***To the people that probe fanfiction looking for stories that contain real people, get a life. That's the only thing that you can do. I enjoy writing this, and my readers enjoy reading it. If Fanfiction officals allow me to post it, then it's not illegal. ***

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave your comments/reviews. **


	13. End Of The Road

**Hello there. I don't think you're going to like this chapter. It finally happens, and it just so happens to be the end of the story. I now know you're all mad at me, but I'm thinking about a sequel. I want to thank everyone for reviewing on my first actual big time story. To you all I say thank you. **

**Guest ****5/26/13 . chapter 1 - thank you, I think. I'm glad that i could entertain you. **

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****5/29/13 . chapter 2 - thank you, I'm glad that I could make you feel something, and happy to have entertained you. **

**Guest ****5/27/13 . chapter 1 - Thank you!**

**charlenerennie7 ****5/29/13 . chapter 1 - sorry about them all, but i had to keep you on suspense, and thank you for reading. **

**Guest ****5/28/13 . chapter 1 - I'm so glad that i had the chance to entertain you!**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****5/30/13 . chapter 3 - Yes, but not for long. **

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****5/30/13 . chapter 4 - Yes, everyone loves that little blonde headed wonder.**

**Nicklover99 ****5/31/13 . chapter 1 - Maybe, depends on if I add to it or not. **

**brz ****5/31/13 . chapter 5 - thank you for that, and I think you just gave me the idea for he sequel!**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****5/31/13 . chapter 5 - who knows what's running through his head, or mine ;)**

**RiKeRlOv3R ****5/29/13 . chapter 3 - Pause for that dramatic effect! Love it!**

**Rainbow Nerd ****5/29/13 . chapter 3 - thank you! there will be more from me coming soon. **

**Arlene ****5/29/13 . chapter 3 - i feel kinda bad now that it didn't end the way with Ross & Riker.**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****6/1/13 . chapter 6 - who know's what's going to happen. With my mind who knows ;)**

**Guest ****5/30/13 . chapter 4 - Yeah!**

**Rainbow Nerd ****5/30/13 . chapter 4 - Drama was revealed, and dropped!**

**Guest ****6/1/13 . chapter 5 - Out Now!**

**Guest ****6/1/13 . chapter 6 - well, thank you for reviewing, Kate. **

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****6/4/13 . chapter 7 - Thank you so much, those two make it so easy to ship em**

**ausllyrocks ****6/4/13 . chapter 7 - I needed that dramatic effect! It keeps you on edge. **

**Guest ****6/4/13 . chapter 7 - i don't know if that's a good or a bad thing O.o**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****6/7/13 . chapter 8 - Things happen!**

**ausllyrocks ****6/7/13 . chapter 8 - Thank you, it means a lot to me that you enjoyed it. **

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****6/12/13 . chapter 9 - that kinda makes me feel bad. I'm sorry, but it had to happen. **

**riker's girl1991 ****6/12/13 . chapter 9 - good or bad thing?**

**grace ****6/12/13 . chapter 1 - I'm sorry you had to read that, but it clearly states the content of the story before you read it O_O**

**R5fanfics ****6/17/13 . chapter 9 - Sad to tell you that this one's coming to an end, but sequel coming soon!**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****6/17/13 . chapter 10 - Thank You!**

**danijohanne14 ****6/17/13 . chapter 10 - glad you enjoyed it!**

**ReadySetross ****6/18/13 . chapter 10 - thanks!**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****6/19/13 . chapter 11 - i wish i could tell you what happens next!**

**Lauren ****6/19/13 . chapter 11 - I know right**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX ****6/23/13 . chapter 12 - Raini has something coming her way**

**Guest ****6/23/13 . chapter 12 - Kelly's a nutcase**

**That's every review! Thank you guys so much, and it pains me to leave like this, but it's for the best**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Kelly stood from the desk she was sitting at. Today was the day. She was going to die, and Kelly didn't care who knew, or who got in her way. She gripped the bag with the blade in it and made her way to her car. She didn't know if they would all be there, and, she honesty didn't care. She started her car and was off to the hospital. She was going to avenge her best friend's death, and she didn't care who she hurt in the process. This was the only thing that would make her feel better, knowing that she took someone Rocky cared about from her.

Laura was scared. Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, and Ross had all left to check in with her parents. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel the tension growing. She wanted to get out of the hospital, but it had only been a week. Doctors would constantly send her back and forth for x-rays and such to make sure her body was healing correctly. She hated being sent back and forth through the machines, but she knew it was her only chance of survival. She could feel the pain shoot through her body. This was one of the only times she was glad she was in the hospital. She let her finger make its way to the button that was connected to a bag of morphine.

At this point in time, she loved the drugs. It was the only thing that could make her feel better, seeing as Rocky was gone. She pushed the button, and the drugs immediately rushed into her body. She sighed as she felt the pain subside, but missed one important thing. She closed her eyes for one spilt second, and Kelly was inside her room.

Kelly took a seat in one of the chairs that was inside the room. She watched Laura. She was amused to see how long she could go before being noticed. She let her body stay still as Laura turned her head. Kelly could tell she was surprised by the way her body jerked. Laura didn't know what it was, but she felt nervous around Kelly. Just the look on her face was enough to have anyone worried. Laura tried her best not to look at Kelly, but she didn't have a choice. Kelly stood from the chair and jumped onto Laura's bed.

She let her snide smile show, and pulled the blade from the bag she carried. She let it slide across Kelly's skin and smiled when she felt Laura's body jerk. She knew the girl was nervous, and she had her right where she wanted her. She moved the blade farther north. She slid it across her inner thigh, and began to laugh softly when she felt Laura start to scream. She didn't want to her scream. She pulled the blade from her body and brought it to her face. Laura instantly shut up. Kelly could do nothing but laugh. She had to brunette right where she wanted her, and that meant that she was going to die.

Kelly brought the blade to Laura's neck and lightly let it slide against the soft skin. Laura could feel the tears begin to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to die like this. She wanted to say goodbye to her boyfriend and family. This was the last thing she expected or wanted to happen.

Laura just let her eyes close as she felt the blade dig deeper into her skin. She couldn't scream, and there was no point. Laura kept her eyes closed until she felt the blade dig deeper into her body. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but red flying from her body. She looked around, and couldn't see Kelly. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She could feel her body shutting down. She let her eyes close and let death take its toll on her. There was no going back now. Laura was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Rocky hated leaving Laura. He didn't know why he was so worried. Maybe at the words that came from Kelly's mouth.

_"You took away someone that I love, I'm going to take away someone you love,"_

Those words seemed to run on an endless loop. He assumed Laura was in good care, or enough care for him to come home for a few hours. It had been days since Rocky showered, and it was starting to show. The way his clothing was stained and crumbled with wrinkles. The way the stubble on his face grew out, the way his hair looked as if her was made man, and the unforgettable scent of musk. Rocky hated seeing himself like this, but hated seeing Laura hurting more. He was just glad he had a family that was as nice as his. He entered the house and walked to his room. He threw his things on the bed and walked into the bathroom and instantly knew something was wrong.

Ross could do nothing but let tears fall from his eyes as he left the hospital. His best friend didn't remember him. All the times they had spent together, the fun that they had over the years, and the unforgettable episodes of Austin & Ally. Ross couldn't take it. He ran to the car and took a seat in the passenger side. Ratliff took the driver's seat and they began to leave. Ratliff couldn't take Ross home. He would still be into everything, the pain, and the stress. They both needed to get away. As Ratliff passed the road to Ross's house he turned on the interstate and felt the air swing his body into something he'd never experience before.

Riker walked into the room and noticed that Rocky's stuff was over the floor, but he didn't see Rocky. He walked to the bathroom only to find a crying Rocky. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was going to find out. Riker stepped into the bathroom and let his back slide down the wall beside Rocky. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother and smiled a little when he felt Rocky lean onto his shoulder. Rocky just let the tears all from his eyes. That was the only thing he could do. Rocky closed his eyes and cried until he heard his phone ring.

He pulled away from Riker and pulled the device from his pocket. He answered without looking and heard a woman talking.

_"Laura Marano has passed"_


End file.
